


Crossroads

by Huntra_Pred, Shiduwa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossroads, Difficult Decisions, Fix-It of Sorts, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Protective Darth Vader, Sad Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiduwa/pseuds/Shiduwa
Summary: Luke has come to a crossroads and struggles to find an answer for his doting parents.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Padme survives Order 66 along with her children. Vader finds her and the two come to a compromise: Share their children and let them make the decision, Dark or Light.

There wasn't much he could do other than pace the room. It was his time to stay with Father, the father he loved dearly and wish to make proud. He had a brief moment to see his sister before she was off to stay with their mother another week. Leia had already made the decision years ago, she chose the Light Side. She also chose not to train and harness her abilities. She chose to fight like Mother: With her words. 

Luke wanted to fight like his father, he wanted to be able to use the Force. But he didn't exactly agree with the power of the Dark Side. Too aggressive, too rough. But Luke was a natural to it. He could feel its power flow through him when he allowed it to. This only happened when meditating with Father. They would sit, side-by-side, for hours and just breathe. It was usually peaceful, but Luke was vulnerable to the Dark energy during this time. 

Leia once meditated with them, but once the Dark Side attempted to reach her, she stopped. Luke didn't blame her, he found her smart even to stop the activity. Luke was too curious to stop. Once Luke and Leia's eighteenth birthday hit, they snuck out to have fun with their friends. Mother knew, Father didn't. He was far too protective to let them go out and about, so of course they had to go behind his back.

Luke didn't feel the greatest about the decision while Leia said Father would get over it.

"The old man is easy to sway. We bat our lashes and he gives in, you know this."

She wasn't wrong, but that doesn't make this easier for Luke. But he kept his mouth shut and followed his sister closely. The bar they were going to was private and run by friends of friends. Not that they would be drinking, the bar just happened to have damn good food.

Han and Lando were already there, Chewie was no where in sight, though. Probably fetching drinks, poor guy. Han waved when he saw them and scooted over, forcing Lando to drop his chip when he bumped into him. Lando glares but perks up when he sees the twins, grinning from ear to ear. He willingly scoots over afterwards for Leia.

"Hello Prince and Princess!"

Luke rolls his eyes, "Funny."

"But technically true."

Han grins as he drinks... whatever that was that glowed. The name of the drink slips Luke's mind. Leia shoves her way into her seat, stealing Lando's chips who immediately complains, "Hey! Get your own damn food!"

"Maybe I will!"

Luke sits next to Han, making sure there's plenty of room for Chewie. Han wraps a arm around his shoulder and squeezes, "Happy day of birth, kid! You too, Princess! Air hug!"

Leia rolls her eyes but smiles all the same. Chewie returns with food and drinks and covers the table with the items. He pats Luke and Leia's heads before sitting, grunting and growling something.

"I know! They're so _old_ now! They're catching up to us!"

Luke smiles, feeling more relaxed than he did in weeks. Maybe coming here wasn't a mistake. Sure, Father was still going to be angry with them, but Leia was right. He would be quick to get over it to make his son and daughter happy, make the same, short lecture that the twins had memorized by heart, and that would be that. But sneaking out wasn't the issue. The fact that Mother and Father were expecting an answer from him soon was.

He gave it much though, Dark or Light. But he couldn't think of a damn thing that would make either better or worse. His parents loved him dearly and would accept whatever decision he made. But there was a part of him, deep down, that said his father would snap or his mother would be disappointed. One may be sufficiently more of an issue the other and has happened before. Father going on a rampage hasn't happened in a long time, not since Leia was kidnapped at the age of seven, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't do it again.

"Hey! What's with the long face?"

Lando kicks Luke's leg from under the table, "No troubles at the party table, flyboy. Only good vibes and food."

Luke smiles and dramatically picks up a fork, stabs it into a slab of meet and shoves it into his mouth. Lando laughs, "Better?"

Luke nods and eats some more. By the end of the night he was relaxed and unworried. That was until he remembered they had to return home soon. Father most likely knew they were gone by this point and no amount of coddling from their Mother would calm him. Luke begrudgingly says goodbye to his friends and follows behind Leia to their speeder.

"Why are you so down for?"

"I'm struggling with making a choice."

"You mean _the_ choice. It's not easy to make, Mother or Father."

"But you chose so much sooner than me!"

Leia stops and turns to Luke, "Because I knew Father would love me regardless of my choice. Sure, he was grumpy, but that's how he is. No matter what choice you make both Mother and Father will understand."

_To choose the Dark Side or the Light..._ Luke sighs, "I know but... I'm scared by how I'm leaning."

Leia tenses, "You're... considering taking Father's offer?"

Luke hesitates but nods. Leia takes a moment to gather herself before placing a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Luke Skywalker Amidala Vader, I, as your sister, will accept whatever decision you will make. But just know, I will kick your ass."

Luke smiles, "Leia Amidala Skywalker Vader, as your brother, I accept your challenge."

The twins grin before continuing on their way to the speeder. It'll have to be a joint effort to calm down Father.


End file.
